


Color

by seamonster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Meetings, Non-binary MC, Other, it's just a cute lil thing, smol magicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonster/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: This is my theory on how Asra and the MC's first meeting could have gone, all those years ago. MC is ambiguous on purpose so feel free to imagine your own.





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> i never really planned on writing anything for this fandom but i got the itch during my hiatus and scratched it thoroughly.

“A love reading?”

 

You repeat the words right back to him, tilting your head in just a little bit closer. The grandiose festival around you is in a high swing, as it always seems to be when you and your master blow through Vesuvia this time of year. The music is loud, but the people are even more so. It makes it hard to hear the shy voice of the Card Reader.

 

He'd set up his humble booth right behind your aunt’s shop, just a hint out of the fray. A worn, but clean, square of patterned cloth was all that separated his little nook from the bustle of the street. There was a single cone of incense burning on the wooden crate he was using for his readings.

 

“The, uhm, first reading is free.”

 

You give him a small smile.

 

“I imagine you'll be doing a lot of first readings at a celebration like this. You might want to change your business practice for the night.”

 

He looks at you with wide eyes, mouth moving like he doesn't know what to say. You take pity on him, though. He doesn't look any older than you. If he really can hear the voices of the Arcana, it's clear that he's self-taught.

 

“I will, however, pay you coin for a ...love reading.”

 

You dig a few silver coins from your bag that you're pretty sure is used in this region. You put them down next to the incense before you sit on the ground opposite him. His face is pink, pretty magenta eyes looking from the money to you to the deck in his hands. Fluffy hair brushes over his cheekbones when he finally gives you a smile in return.

 

“I'm Asra.”

 

“It's nice to meet you, Asra.” You extend a hand over the crate in offering and he looks at it in surprise. For a second you panic, did people in this region not shake hands? You can't remember. The last few months have been all travel and you've passed through handshakes, bows, and awkward cheek kissing just about every week. But he suddenly laughs and it's the kindest sound you've heard in ages. 

 

“It's nice to meet you, too.” 

 

His hand is warm and so is your face.

 

“Alright, a love reading. Let's see.”

 

He begins to cut and shuffle his deck, the colors flashing brightly, even in the low light. Before you can stop yourself, you're reaching out for them.

 

“These cards…”

 

He stops and looks up, a question on his face as he holds the deck a little further out of your reach. You withdraw immediately.

 

“I'm sorry! I'm not trying to take them, I swear. They're just ...may I see them?”

 

He hesitates, a guarded expression fighting against another blush as he glances you over. Biting his lip, Asra puts the deck down between you but doesn't remove his hand. Gingerly, you place your hand over his, keeping the touch gentle, and glide both of your hands to the side, spreading the deck. Still moving carefully, you pick one at random. 

 

A spark kisses your fingertip a hair's width away from touching it. You pause, glancing up at him. He's still looking at the cards. The spark becomes a buzz under the skin of your fingers as you draw it up and flip it over.

 

It's the Magician.

 

The design is colorful, and hand-drawn. The whole deck looks that way.

 

“Did you make this deck?”

 

Asra nods, shy again. That's probably why he was so protective of it.

 

“It's lovely, Asra.”

 

The smile you give him is genuine and you hold the Magician out for him to take back. It feels both heavy and light, pinched between your fingers like a delicate feather.

 

Asra flushes again, much pinker this time. It's endearing to see his eyes shine with pride.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He takes hold of the card and you both jump at the shock. It drops back down onto the deck and you look at your hand.

 

“You felt that?” You ask, and he nods his head. “Has it ever done that before?”

 

“No.” He looks confused, and a little bit sad, when he picks it up. It doesn't appear to shock him again. “Maybe it's still not right,” he mumbles.

 

You start to say something else, but the loud blast of a trumpet drowns over you. It startles you both.

 

“Ayha, what is going on?” 

 

As you stand and pull aside the curtain, the crowd on the other side swells. You nearly trip over the crate as you're shoved back, but you’re quickly caught by warm hands. The crowd traps both of you in the small nook, everyone excitedly watching the trumpeteers pass before an elegant carriage. Neither of you can see who is inside, but they must be important. Probably on their way to the party at the palace.

 

With an embarrassed chuckle, you look at Asra over your shoulder.

 

“Thanks for that.”

 

He snaps out of his awe for the passing carriage and looks down at you. He’s holding you by the upper arms, close against him. The scent of wild herbs and rain curl around you before he turns as red as a ruby and lets go, mumbling some kind of apology.

 

You laugh softly, assuringly.

 

“I would have fallen on my ass otherwise.”

 

The carriage has passed and the crowd returns to the street center, relieving you both from your hole in the wall. Asra is still very flushed, looking at everything  **but** you. The tips of your fingers tingle and you want to say something.

 

Before you get the chance, though, a cat as sleek and black as the night leaps onto your shoulders.

 

_ Time to go. _

 

“Already? We've only arrived today.”

 

The cat glances at Asra, then turns it's golden eyes on you.

 

_ Back to the shop. _

 

“I've barely gotten away from it.”

 

_ Back to the shop. _

 

The cat nips you on the ear before jumping down and disappearing into the crowd.

 

“Alright, fine,” you grumble after it, rubbing your earlobe.

 

“I have to go.” You turn back to Asra, readjusting the shoulder strap of your bag. “Good luck with your fortunes, Asra.”

 

He nods a little dumbly, but when you turn to leave, he snaps back to life.

 

“Wait! You never told me your name!”

 

You stare back, appalled that you'd lost your manners so completely. So you flash him a grin.

 

“It's [insert MC name here].”


End file.
